Music
by AmazinglyCool11
Summary: Mordecai and Benson are going through music and decide what to keep and not keep. Mordecai chooses a song from the CD in the good pile and that leads to some dancing. Mordeson [COMPLETE]


Mordecai and Benson were cleaning out Mordecai's old CD's. They are deciding which ones to throw out and which ones to keep. So far they only have one CD in the keep pile. It was an Imagine Dragons CD. Benson doesn't agree with that kind of music but if Mordecai likes it, he'll deal with it.

"Only a few left. Throw away. Throw away. Throw away. There, done." Mordecai threw those away and looked at Benson who was sitting on Mordecai's bed looking tired and hungry. Mordecai stood up and walked over to the keep pile and picked up the CD. He looked on the back for a song to play. He thought this would get Benson up and moving. He decided on 'Demons'. He plopped the CD in the radio and searched for the song. He waited to press play.

"Come on Benson, get up." Mordecai grabbed his hands and pulled him up to his chest. Benson blushed and so did Mordecai. He reached over and pressed play and the music came out of the speakers and into their ears.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

They danced around the room holding each other close.

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

Even though it wasn't a slow song they still slow danced. One of their hands held the others hand. And the other arm wrapped around the other's body. Benson leaned his head on Mordecai's chest. It was easy because he was short.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Benson tripped on Rigby's trampoline and fell on top of it. Mordecai chuckled and picked him back up and they got back into their positions. They were having fun. It was they first time Benson actually had fun with Mordecai.

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

Mordecai made Benson do a twirl and landed back in Mordecai's arms.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Rigby caught them dancing and watched. He never knew Mordecai would be so happy with Benson and vise versa. He didn't feel disgusted at all.

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

It was the end of the song and they stopped dancing. They pulled away but Mordecai wouldn't let go of Benson's hand. He leaned forward and grabbed the sides on Benson's head.

"Mordecai? What are you-" Mordecai's lips were on his and Benson froze. He didn't know what to do. Mordecai started moving his lips on his and he started to do the same. They loved every second of it. Rigby stood at the door way with his mouth open slightly. He shrugged it off and walked away. Mordecai pulled away and looked at Benson's eyes.

"I love you." Benson froze again. Did he mean that? What should he say?

"I-I love you too." They kissed again and pulled away. Another song started and they danced. They held each other close like they never wanted to let go.


End file.
